


Surprise Sleepover!

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, i am totally not procrastinating choco cornets nd store bought candy nooo sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: Hina sees Tsugumi alone at night.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Hina, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Surprise Sleepover!

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my boyfriend!! happy birthday baby i love u <3

The town centre was entirely different at night then during the day. Yellow lights from apartments and street-lamps blocked out the stars, and a gentle chill was looming in the shadowy corners. You could hear a pin drop, an eerie quietness somehow adding to the odd peace of the downtown area. It was homely, well, Tsugumi thought so anyway.

She wasn't usually a night-owl, but her head was ringing with thoughts and questions she wanted to walk off. She'd had a hell of a day at school, the thought of endless papers and shifts and darting around classrooms and that one phrase she had to get right by Afterglow's next rehearsal or she'd never forgive herself for taking so long, it made her head spin. Most of the time, that busy schedule had never bothered her. She'd grin and bear it and just count on the rest of the council's wavering reliability. This time, however, even the thought of going back to school the next day made her dizzy.

So there she was, procrastinating the arrival of tomorrow by staying up late. Her footsteps against the cobble slow and loud in comparison to the quietness of the air around her. It was empty enough where she had space to breathe, just let her mind escape for a moment. A painful reminder of the busy day ahead sat in the back of her mind, and she just didn't really know how to push it away.

"Tsugu-chan!" A yell from above brought her brain front and centre again. Tsugu looked around for a minute, before seeing a chipper Hina Hikawa stood on her balcony. She was waving wildly in her pyjamas, her head resting on the metal railing in front of her. 

"H-Hina-senpai?" Tsugu looked upward. "..Lower your voice a little, o-okay?"

"Right, sorry," Hina held her hands up as she became a little quieter, she leaned further over the railing as she smiled at Tsugumi. "Whatcha doin' up so late?" Tsugumi thought over her answer for a second, before just shrugging, not wanting to dump all her stress onto the girl above her. 

"Wanna come hang out? It's real cold, and we have Capri Suns! Pop tarts too!" The offer was sudden, but Tsugu could tell from the other's bright eyes that she was completely serious. "Onee-chan's asleep, so it's pretty boring by myself.."

"Well, I don't know..I should be heading home soon." Tsugu thought about it. Spending time with the other didn't sound too bad, and It wasn't the nicest outside...but the thought of worrying her family by not coming home on time irked her greatly. "Fine, but I have to leave by five, okay?"

"Pinky promise!" Hina chuckled, zooming off of the balcony and down to her front door before the younger could get another word out. The door opened with an oddly loud _click_ , and Hina stood grinning at her from inside the house as she moved out of the way so Tsugu could come in. She took the other's coat for her and rushed to the kitchen, coming back with two boxes of Pop-tarts in her hands. "Pick one."

Tsugumi giggled at the girl's demeanour, surveying the snacks in her hands. She'd never liked Pop-tarts, her mom could make her something way nicer whenever she asked. Still, she didn't wanna turn them down, and Hina looked awfully excited. She pointed at the box of apple cinnamon, and Hina nodded, heading back over to the toaster. The smell of baked apple filled the kitchen.

"Do ya like it here?"

"It's nice. Really homely." Tsugu settled onto the couch, and Hina bit the inside of her cheek as she spun back around to her toaster. She seemed deep in thought...as deep in thought as Hina Hikawa could get, anyway. "Everything okay, Hina-senpai?"

"Wanna come upstairs? I've got a bunch of candy stashed up in my room, we can split it!" The older gave a wide grin, before whispering again. "Don't tell Aya-chan, but I'm only gonna share these with you!" The last few words made her brain wander again, but she nodded like she was listening. Aya-san was her bandmate, right? Why did Tsugu deserve them over her? Had she done anything for Hina-senpai that she was forgetting?

Tiredly, she convinced herself she was overthinking, and snapped back to reality. Hina had moved back to the kitchen and the sound of something sliding onto plates echoed through the quiet house. A cupboard was open, and a tropical Capri-sun was tossed in Tsugumi's direction with a "Go long, Tsugu-chan!" Hina giggled as she ran up the stairs, and Tsugu assumed she'd quietly follow after.

Hina's room was, as always, a mess. Hoodies were strewn over the floor, pens messily thrown on the desk, her guitar chucked on the chair, everything. It fit Hina awfully well, and Tsugu liked it just because. She sat on the corner of the bed while Hina swept under it and shuffled around old socks and blankets. She popped back up with a bag of assorted lollipops held close to her chest. "Lucky dip time!"

Tsugumi giggled, still trying to keep quiet. She put her hand into the bag and closed her eyes, pulling out an off-brand blackberry lollipop. "Nice." Was all she said as she put it in her mouth, and waited for Hina to choose hers. They sat in silence for a while, Hina shuffling through channels on her TV while Tsugu looked over in silence. Again, none of them really wanted to break it. It was like their thing, oddly comfy quietness that none of them were fans of before. Tsugu was so distracted by whatever Hina was doing that she didn't notice how heavy her eyes were. She tried her best to ignore it, trying to make sure she didn't sleep past her curfew.

"You gonna fall asleep, Tsugu-chan?" Hina whispered, her voice slightly muffled by the candy in her mouth. Tsugu slowly shook her head, forcing her eyes open. "It's okay if you are! I'll wake you up at five."

Tsugu was surprised by how unbothered the older was, but she just smiled and turned back to the screen in front of her. Hina had seemed to find a show she was interested in, so the two girls sat shoulder-to-shoulder as a documentary played on in front of them. It was, unsurprisingly, about mysterious cases of aliens. Tsugumi didn't mind. Halfway through the documentary, Hina felt something hit her shoulder gently, but she ignored it. 

"Tsugu-chan! It's almost five." Tsugumi barely blinked her eyes open and looked at Hina, absent-mindedly realising her head was on the older's lap. "Wanna get ready to go now?"

If Tsugu was honest, she didn't really. A part of her felt compelled to stay with the other. Just lay in her lap forever. She was far too sleepy to think about the implications of those thoughts, or the way she wrapped her arms around Hina, but she'd probably spend all her classes thinking too hard on it then. She also didn't question Hina's unbotheredness with how close they were. She just giggled at Tsugumi, and grabbed her phone. "Night...or morning. Whichever one you want!"

Tsugu breathed out a laugh. "Morning, Hina-senpai."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment/leave a kudos if u want :)) i hope it was good
> 
> p.s. if ur gonna comment u Have to leave my husband birthday wishes his name's rex /hj


End file.
